gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Father and Son
Synopsis Over on the Alexandria, Bask and Jamaican are reviewing battle data. Jamaican remarks that the red Rick Dias is a unit that can change the course of an entire battle and suggests to Bask that it may not be such wise policy to recruit Titans members only from Earth. Bask tells Jamaican to continue the pursuit of the Argama with the Alexandria, the Bosnia, and the Sichuan and to try to find the AEUG's headquarters. As for Bask, he declares that he will return to Gryps on the Brunei. Jamaican asks if he should attack Granada, and Bask more or less gives his approval, saying that it would help flush any AEUG sympathizers out of the ranks. Over on the Argama, Reccoa brings a tray of drinks to Henken, Blex, and Quattro, who are sitting around a table having a discussion. Quattro thinks that it's the ideal time to attack since the Titans are demoralized by the loss of their Mk-II's. Henken and Blex agree, speculating that the Titans wouldn't be expecting the Argama to attack at this point anyway, as they are presumably on their way back to their "secret base". Blex wonders, however, if they'll have power enough to do it, and Quattro says they will if he pilots an Mk-II. Down on the MS deck, Franklin Bidan is bossing the mechanics around. He takes issue with the way one of the mechanics is handling a laser welder, and he floats over to the man and grabs it, presumably to show him how to weld correctly. The altercation gets the attention of the head mechanic, Astonaige Medoz, who floats over and attempts to remind Franklin of his status on the ship. Having succeeded in attracting Astonaige, Franklin proceeds to stick him up with the laser welder. He demands that Astonaige take him to look at a Rick Dias, threatening to kill him if he doesn't. The two men float to the catapult deck, where Franklin reveals that he is actually going to steal the suit and take it back to Bask. Franklin figures he can get a f promotion if he does this, which disgusts Astonaige. Franklin ultimately has Astonaige get him up and into the cockpit of Quattro's red Rick Dias, and then shoves him off of the platform and into space. Astonaige frantically hails the Argama for a rescue as Franklin begins to depart. Down in the lounge, Henken, Quattro, and Blex are alerted to the Rick Dias' unexpected launch. Henken alerts the bridge to hold its fire while Quattro races down to the catapult deck to launch in pursuit as Franklin speeds away from the Argama. Roberto and Apolly have launched ahead of him in the remaining Rick Diases. On the catapult deck, Quattro approaches a newly repainted Gundam Mk-II to find Kamille struggling with Reccoa over letting him launch in the suit. Kamille apologizes for his father's actions and declares that he must go after him to make atonement, but Quattro wonders whether he actually could. Quattro jumps into the cockpit and launches while Kamille is restrained. He catches up to Roberto and Apolly and they banter. Meanwhile, Henken and Blex have a discussion on the bridge about the Zeon ace known as the Red Comet. Henken mentions his experiences at A Baoa Qu, and both men agree that they suspect that Quattro might be Char Aznable. Elsewhere, Reccoa is escorting Kamille but he manages to give her the slip, floating back toward the launch deck while speculating that his dad stole an MS so that he could run back to his mistress. Reccoa voices an objection but is told not to defend Franklin. The Brunei and Alexandria have aligned themselves for the transfer of a pod containing Bask Om. On the bridge of the Alexandria, Jamaican is informed that an unidentified spacecraft is approaching and orders the launch of the Hizack team, which includes Jerid. Jerid is hoping that by flying this mission successfully, he will redeem his honor and improve his record. Meanwhile, Franklin Bidan is flying through space looking for Bask's ship, but can't seem to find it. Quattro and his team catch up to him and fire some shots. Franklin brings the suit about to face them and fires some shots back, but Quattro is able to get the drop on him and grab him from behind. Just then, Quattro senses shots being fired and begins to deftly dodge them. However, he is still holding onto Franklin's MS, which hampers his movement and causes one of the shots to hit him in the leg. He is flung away. Jerid and his team of Hizacks come barreling toward the group. Franklin realizes with a thrill that he is now in a battle against the suit he designed, and this makes him think of his girlfriend. Jerid notices that one of the AEUG suits appears to be firing on the others, and realizes that this will make things much easier for him. Bask decides to go through with the transfer to the Brunei despite the fact that a skirmish has erupted and the two ships could be attacked. Over on the Argama, Henken gives the order to fire the mega particle cannons. Down on the launch deck, Kamille is able to dupe the technicians just long enough to climb into the other Mk-II and launch it despite the fact that it only has one arm. The bridge is aware that he's doing this, but they permit it as it gives them a chance to see if he's really got potential. A gunfight erupts between the Titans' fleet and the Argama, which disrupts Bask's transfer. Kamille launches and flies off into space to go find his dad. Bask is able to successfully make it to the Brunei despite the fact that the transfer cables attached to his pod snapped. Kamille finally catches up to his dad in the red Rick Dias, and the two have a confrontation. Kamille raises his gun and aims at his father, but finds that he can't pull the trigger to shoot. The two hang in midair as Kamille hesitates. Franklin is shocked and begins to fire a number of shots, one of which almost hits Kamille as he attempts to dodge them. However, the Rick Dias soon runs out of ammo. Kamille tries to get close but gets the gun swung at him. At that moment, they are fired upon, and one of the shots pierces the Rick Dias. Franklin manages to bail out of the cockpit and start to float over to Kamille's Mk-II but does not get far enough in time to avoid getting hit by shrapnel as the Rick Dias explodes. Kamille watches as his body is flung away. Meanwhile, Jerid's looking for a mobile suit (the Mk-II?) when the signal to retreat is given. This frustrates him, as he feels that it has caused him to miss another chance to redeem himself. Kamille fires a number of shots at the retreating Titans MS's in a fit of rage, although Quattro is able to get him to stand down with little effort. Over on the Alexandria, Bask informs Jamaican that he's heading directly for Green Noa and that the pursuit of the Argama is in his hands. He also mentions that Jamaican shouldn't expect to find an AEUG base at Granada, as he has reason to believe that piece of intelligence isn't sound. Two green signal flares are fired as the Brunei departs. Down in the lounge, Quattro and Reccoa are sitting with Kamille and attempting to console him. Emma walks in and joins the group, sitting next to Kamille, and Kamille proceeds to tell them about his parents' tumultuous relationship. He says he just wanted a normal family and laments that no one understands what he's been through. Quattro asks if Kamille's heard of Char Aznable and gets his opinion. Quattro draws some parallels between Char's situation and Kamille's, which eventually results in Kamille raging and running out of the room. After he leaves, Reccoa mentions that it wasn't very wise of Quattro to bring up Char, causing Quattro to reply somewhat vaguely that he sometimes has the bad habit of name-dropping to make a point. He places a hand on Reccoa's arm and smiles down at her. Kamille, meanwhile, is in his room kneeling next to his bed and weeping bitterly for all that he has lost. Important Events * Ships Introduced: Brunei * Deceased: Franklin Bidan * The Gundam Mk-II is seen painted in its AEUG livery for the first time. * Quattro hints at possibly having feelings for Reccoa for the first time. Staff *'Script:' Hiroshi Ohnogi & Minoru Onoya *'Unit Director:' Kunihisa Sugishima *'Animation Director:' Akihiro Kanayama